That One Day
by Piasa
Summary: Kakashi x Sakura Songfic. Please be nice as its the first time doing one. Set to the Song Runnin by Adam Lambert. A bottle of Booze and a conflicted Heart. Kakashi realizes what he must do. Please R&R. Tell me you hate it, tell me you love it. Tell me to goto hell LOL! *Song Fic - Complete*


Songfic – Adam Lambert: Runnin

I Own Nothing but the plot!

A/N: This is my first Song Fic so please be gentle lol. Rated T for suggestive themes. As always I do not own Naruto nor the song.

A/N 2: A huge thanks to my Beta Reader Tyoun who not only proof read this but also helped me out with the title.

A/N 3: A huge thanks to VampiressNimka for helping inspire me when I was stuck. Much love!

 _Italics – Song_

* * *

 _Steel to my trembling lips,_

 _How did the night ever get like this?_

 _One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_

* * *

He sat at in the corner of the bar, trying to numb his brain from the thoughts that had plagued him for months. The thoughts of her. Her pink hair, her smell, the way everything moved just right when she practiced. The way she smiled and laughed when something funny was said. He took another shot.

* * *

 _Bottom of the bottle hits_

 _Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_

 _The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

* * *

He doesn't realize how long he had been there. He tilts the bottle that had been set in front of him upwards, drinking the last drops of the amber liquid. His plan had backfired, instead of numbing his brain from her, it made him think more of her, his body ached for her, he wanted her, needed her, yet due to that fine line of teacher and student he couldn't ever have her. He felt as if his heart was going to break apart. He lays his head on the table as the room starts to spin.

* * *

 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_

 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize._

* * *

He lifts his head up from the table, just in time to see a flash of pink hair outside the bars big bay window. He feels the pulse of his heart in his temples as it speeds up a bit. He knows that he needs to be honest with her. He stood up and stumbled out of the bar, using the walls for support. He just stood and watched her, watched her walk away. He had seen it before when Rin had walked away from him. He knew what he had to do but is unsure how to go about doing it.

* * *

 _It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling_

 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_

 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin' from my heart._

* * *

The trees, walls, everything spun. He stumbled to a dark alleyway where he collapsed to his knees, unable to walk any more due to the power of the liquor he had in his system. He turned and leaned his back against the cold wooden fence. He felt like he had ran a marathon… he was out of breath. His heart ached and tears threatened to flow from his eyes in that single moment of weakness. He had been trying to ignore the feelings in his heart.

* * *

 _'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb_

 _Living in the cold_

 _The higher, the lower the down, down, down_

 _Sick of being tired and sick of waiting_

 _For another kind of fix_

 _The damage is damning me down, down, down_

* * *

There had been many nights' that he had done this, trying to drown out his feelings. He felt the numbness of the cool night's air and the liquor in his system. The liquor called to him, the warm embrace of an alcohol induced coma. He had embraced it warmly in the past, but he was getting tired of it. His fighting spirit was tired of the pain that the alcohol caused the next day. It fought its way through, reminding him, always reminding him of her. His feelings for her.

* * *

 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_

 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_

 _It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_

 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_

 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin' from my heart._

* * *

He closes his eyes, and in his mind he sees her standing there, her voice calling his name, her emerald green eyes looking at him, her tears when she's sad, upset, or scared. He remembers the way she feels when she's standing a hairs breath away from him. His breath quickens, his heart raced. He was tired of just standing back watching her. All his emotions were doing a full turn on him and sobering him up. He slowly gets back to his knees and stands. Hoping he's not too late, he tries to run after her.

* * *

 _Woah ohhhhh,_

 _I'm coming alive._

 _Woah ohhhhh,_

 _Wake up now and live oh!_

* * *

He catches her at the corner just before her house. He grabs her arm softly and stops her, as he tries to catch his breath. She turns and looks at him with surprise then softens her eyes as she realizes who it was that had grabbed her. He finally catches his breath, only to pull her to him. He embraces her softly, hoping to relay his feelings to her in this simple gestor. She reaches up and wraps her arms around him and places her head on his chest. He pulls back slightly, raising her chin up so he can look into her eyes, he lowers his mask, and slowly, gently, lowers his lips to hers.

* * *

 _Woah ohhhhh,_

 _I'm coming alive._

 _A life that's always been a dream,_

 _Wake up now and live oh!_

* * *

She returns his kiss, tilting her head slightly to deepen it. No words were said but through that kiss it was conveying that both had suffered though the time of waiting for each to come to terms with how they felt. Both had been waiting for this day, the day where that fine line that was drawn was overstepped. Neither cared, neither fought it, it was what they both wanted. They both felt more alive than they had in months.

* * *

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_

 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._

* * *

He had stood there watching her, now he finally had her. The feelings were there. As the kiss deepened their body's drew closer. She broke the kiss and took his hand, leading him to her apartment. Once there everything was a blur. Their hearts connected as their bodies became one. The cold of the night, the liquor that called his name, the pain, and the fear all melted away.

* * *

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_

 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_

 _It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_

 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_

 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin' from my heart._

* * *

The dawn rays hit his eyes as he slowly opened them and looked around. Spotting her next to him he smiled and pulled her closer to him. He had watched her from a distance, always too afraid to approach, now she lay in his arms with a smile of content on her sleeping face. He was falling deeper in love with her. She moaned softly in her sleep and his breath hitched. He was done running from what his heart really wanted.

* * *

 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin' from my heart._


End file.
